Our Past, Your Future
by freddyburn
Summary: What if Sirius had a son? What if he and Harry were offered a chance to change the Past? Would they take it? Ignores HBP completely!
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOUGE: _

_To-morrow, and to-morrow, and tomorrow_

_Creeps in this petty pace from day to day_

_To the last syllable of recorded time_

_And all our yesterdays have lighted fools_

_The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!_

_Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player_

_That struts and frets his hour upon the stage_

_And then is heard no more: it is a tale_

_Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury_

_Signifying nothing._

_(Macbeth, Act 5, Scene 5)_

'He was like a father to me and now he was dead through no fault of his own,' thought the figure. Guilt and sorrow washed over the figure like a wide expanse of ocean that threatened to engulf him if he wasn't careful. He had barely known his godfather. He didn't know what his passions were or what he had worked at before he was wrongly imprisoned. All he knew was that he was a friend of his father--nothing more, anything else was a mystery. He was fun loving and caring. What a waste of a life. No more would the Black family name lend itself to a new generation. The Black family bloodline was finished. Traces would survive in some families. Peter would have to pay, and dearly. The pain the figure felt was like a constant heartache. It was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach that would not go away. His friends could not understand this heartache and he hoped that they would not have to find out what the death of a parent was like for a very long time. They would be there for him, that much was certain. After all, they were involved with Sirius as much as he was. As Dumbledore had said Sirius was an energetic man who was not content to let other people do the fighting.

Chapter One Interesting News:

Professor Dumbledore sat alone in his office. Even though it was the holidays, and he knew he could trust his wife in all aspects of his life, he felt that Hogwarts was the best place to do what he had to do. The letter that he had received held very interesting news. The news of Sirius death had apparently reached his old fiancée, who felt compelled to reveal a secret to Dumbledore, a secret she had held for a long time. Albus read the letter once more, for this was a very delicate matter, which would need special care.

The letter read as follows:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_You may remember me as Olivia Bones, and as you probably will remember I was engaged to Sirius Black. But that was untrue; I am his wife. I was married to Sirius for two years before I thought him guilty of murder. James and Lily Potter acted as witnesses at our wedding. Our son, James, was born two days after Harry Potter, while I was teaching at the New York School for the Magical. When Sirius was arrested for that dreadful crime, I decided to stay on teaching in America. Now, with the resurection of Lord Voldemort I wish to return and fight. My son never got to know his father because I was too cowardly to stand by him. Now, I want our son to know the people who were important to his father. I realize now that Sirius never came to find me because he did not know where I was, for, when he was in custody, I told him I was leaving New York, which I never did. I feel that Hogwarts is the best place for James for several reasons, which I will not talk about in a letter. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Olivia Black._

Dumbledore sat for a long time. How could he handle this so the transition for James Black was as easy as possible? Of course, Minerva would have to be involved--and Harry would have to be informed in a very delicate way. He still felt guilty for Sirius death. Dumbledore then went over to the fireplace. He took the Floo powder from its shelf hoping that he was doing the right thing. He the scattered the glittering powder into the fire, and getting down on his knee's he put his head in the fire and called out Olivia's address. In a moment he was looking into a large oak paneled room with handsome furniture. A woman was raising herself up from behind a large desk, smiling.

"Dumbledore! I trust you got my letter?" she said, sounding like an over excited schoolgirl.

Dumbledore smiled at Olivia. She hadn't changed a lot over the years--her brown hair was still shoulder length, and she still maintained a figure that most women attempted to gain, but in vain. She could have become a model. Her face was... charming, her deep brown eyes were watchful. She seemed to radiate a sense of over-whelming confidence and even now Dumbledore sensed the gift she had for putting people at ease. They talked for several minutes about Olivia's plans to come back to England, under the guise of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, about the arrangement's that would have to be made for James and the Order. In the end the conversation turned to the one topic Albus knew was on Olivia's mind- Harry. After all, Olivia and Lily had been very close friends at school and afterwards. Olivia was Harry's Godmother.

"Harry is currently at number twelve Grimauld Place. Sirius left Harry Grimauld Place in his will. I believe it is best if you--and James--meet Harry their. We can talk more about it when you arrive in a few days. I'm sure he will be delighted to meet you when you arrive," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"We will be arriving in three day's. I have finally got James convinced that Hogwarts students are not as advanced as he thinks. He is really looking forward to meeting the famous Harry Potter, and he refuses to believe that his father was friendly with him until he hears it from Harry's mouth."

_Three days later... _

Harry sat with Ron the kitchen of Grimauld Place playing wizarding chess. Harry had gotten over the loss of Sirius to some extent- due mainly to talking to Ron, Hermione and especially to Ginny. He had grown closer to Ginny this summer and he found that he had many things in common, and he had finally got the courage to ask her out. They had spent a lot of time talking late into the night about various things- Sirius been a particularly favourite topic. Many times they had fallen asleep on the couch together, only to be awoken by Mr. Weasley. He was happy that Ginny and Harry were dating- Harry was a respectable young man, and the Potter name was held in high esteem in the wizarding world. Not that Arthur Weasley was into people's surnames.

Up in her room, Ginny was smiling to herself. Harry was so different to the other guy's she had dated. True, Dean was cute, but Harry was just someone she connected with. Been with him felt right in every way. Last nigh was memorable, not because it was her first time, but because it was with Harry. She had realized after the incident at the Ministry that she still had feelings for Harry, very strong feelings. The day he asked her out was pure heaven for her. Now, a week later, most of the awkwardness that they had both felt at the start had evaporated completely.

Before her thoughts could develop any further, she heard the front door close loudly. It must be the people Dumbledore was talking about. He had told them three days previously about how Sirius had married, and how he had a son. Her mother had gotten really stern and told them to make them welcome. Bearing that in mind, Ginny went down stairs.

Olivia was not a person who got nervous easily, if she were she would never have survived dating Sirius. But now standing outside Grimauld Place she felt as if all the Ghosts of her past were waiting to greet her. Here, now, all the old ghosts of her past would meet. Stepping into Grimauld Place, that feeling was intensified by Remus Lupin running forward to greet her. He looked older than she remembered, but his personality hadn't changed. When he saw James, he couldn't help but be shocked. He looked exactly like Sirius. Same dark brown eyes, the same shoulder length black hair, the same high aristocratic face, and the same mischievous grin on his face. The Black line was not finished. Long would Remus remember the lamenting of Mrs. Black's painting. In a society that, until several years previously, valued the purity of blood, the death of the last member a pureblood line was detrimental. It would make you feel sorry for the woman if you could hear her sob "It's over! My line is finished! No more shall the Black line dwell in the mortal realm. Ooh, my son, my son." Even Harry had felt sorry for her.

"Remus, my God you haven't changed. It's so good to see you after so many years. Please, tell me what are you doing now? And who is this fine looking girl?" asked Olivia indicating Ginny who had just appeared behind Remus.

"This is Miss Virginia Weasley," answered Remus quickly.

"Please, call me Ginny," said Ginny, hurriedly.

Ginny eyed James with interest. He was exceptionally handsome, but she still didn't know him well enough to go on physical appearance. Draco Malfoy was handsome, but she wouldn't go near him if he were the last guy on the planet.

Olivia smiled, but in an instant, she stopped in shock. A boy of about sixteen had just appeared down the corridor. If he hadn't been the carbon copy of James Potter she wouldn't have passed any heed on him. Only the eyes indicated that Lily Evans was his mother. He smiled weakly at her. She stepped forward, taking his outstretched hand.

James Black couldn't believe what was happening to him. His mother had finally told him about his father, but he could never get to know the man, as he was dead. After years of wanting to meet him, his chance was denied. His mother had told him how his father was wrongly convicted of murder and sent to prison, of how he had escaped, and how he had tried to right a wrong he had committed against a friend. She also told him that the only reason his father did not try and find them was because she never told him where she was moving. She also told him that Sirius was the legal guardian of Harry Potter, and that Sirius and Harry's father were like brothers at Hogwarts. For the first time in his life, James Black hated his mother. She had denied him the chance of knowing his father, of going to the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the world and of knowing the one person who had survived the Dark Lord four times in his life. Now, sitting across from him, James was hear! ing for the first time what kind of man his father was. Brave, courageous, energetic, but also kind, considerate and someone who valued friendship and honesty above all. How could he live up to a man like that? Two things were obvious to James; one was that Harry cared deeply about Sirius, and the second was that Harry wanted to be his friend. Harry was the type of person you could get to like very quickly. James had a knack of telling what sort of person someone was, and he could tell that while Harry was a very complex person, he was also a very kind person. His friends were equable likable. They were all outgoing, happy people, friendly, helpful and in his opinion the type of person that he should be mixing with.

After a large dinner, Albus Dumbledore arrived with a very old hat. He explained to James that it was the Sorting Hat, and that it would sort him into the house he was most suited to. He explained about the different houses, their histories and their qualities. He then began to lower the Sorting Hat onto his head. Barley an inch away, the Sorting Hat screamed "Gryffindor." Everyone cheered happily at this. James felt that this stage of his life was going to be exciting.

That night Harry climbed gratefully into his bed. He was exhausted after the day. The shock of finding out that Sirius had a son was still with him, but James was so like Sirius he felt that he would become a good friend with him. Little did he know that James felt the same way. An extra bed had been placed into his room for James. When James finally go into bed, Harry asked:

"What is it like being a wizard in America?"

James was silent for a moment then said, "Well, the education of witches and wizards is not as liberal as here in Britain. There are different schools for those of Muggle parentage and for pure bloods. There are different schools for blacks and whites, but this doesn't stop us mixing, as our schools are usually only across the street from one another. The class divides between pure bloods and those of mixed parentage are very harsh, even though it is widely recognized that in a few years there will have to be marriages between these groups. I hate those who believe that pure bloods are the best. My friend Garry is pure blood, and he can barely stand a cauldron the right way up. "

"Sounds like Neville Longbottom," Ron contributed.

They talked for a long time. Harry found that talking to James was no harder than talking to Ron or Hermione. James realized that a firm friendship was developing between himself and Harry. As he drifted into sleep, he forgot his sorrow at not meeting his father. He had a new life ahead of him, and if Harry's stories were anything to go by, it was going to be an exciting life.

_THE MARAUDER'S REFORM..._

It must have been prophesied that The Marauders would reform with the sons of the original founders as the leaders. Lupin, been the only surviving member left to witness this 're-birth', recognized all the signs. There they were, four young friends, (five if you counted Ginny- which more often than not was done), eager, bursting with excess energy and a desire to do what was right while having as much fun as possible. For the briefest of moments, Remus Lupin saw his two best friends- young, energetic, laughing at some silly joke- young men whose whole life was ahead of them. Harry had Ron, Hermione and Ginny. James was a reminder of something painful- but Harry welcomed him in like he was always part of the gang. That was so like his father. In an instant, Remus saw what type of man Harry would become- and he knew that James and Lily would be proud. James and Sirius would never die now for they lived on in their sons. His heart wrenched when he saw the sight before him, walking down Diagon Alley. James, Harry and Ron crowded around a joke shop window, which inspired a memory on himself Sirius and James crowded around the same joke shop window at the same age. Another reminder of how much Harry was like his father arrived in the form of the O.W.L. results. Harry achieved 'Outstanding' in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, and 'Exceeds Expectation' in everything else, bar Divinations and History of Magic, which were marked 'Poor'. Remus remembered scolding James when he heard that James had received these exacted same results. The Marauder's were not dead. To Remus, they were brought back to life before him. As the days passed slowly towards September the 1st, he saw more than a passing likeness to the old Marauder's, in numerous small ways. The five teenagers before him often melded into something close to a single presence, openly defiant to Lord Voldemort and his cause.

_Olivia sat remembering the people of importance in her life. Memory's came to her easier now. But one stood out clearer than any. It was one of James and Lily on their back porch, and it was by far her favorite. Sirius has persuaded her to clime a tree with him in order to spy on them. It wasn't long after their wedding. The night was cloudless; the stars were shining brightly and the scent of damp grass rose up to them high in the tree. The porch was an old one, shaped like a half moon. It was made out of dark gray cut stone, with three steps at either end, which led down to the garden below. Lily and James were dancing slowly to an old muggle love song, and Olivia marveled at how young they looked. If she hadn't known better, Olivia would have mistaken James Potter for a fourteen year old boy, and Lily for a fourteen year old girl. They were so young, so innocent. They made such a lovely sight young, energetic and so in love. Truly it must be a sin to kill them. _

On platform 9 3/4, James got his first sight of the Hogwarts Express. An adventure lay before him, but no one knew what it was. Slowly, he boarded the train. As it took off, he felt apprehensive, but as he was introduced to new people, he calmed down. There was no need to worry. This was no different than having to face an angry teacher when he had forgotten to do his homework, or had dropped a dungbomb in a classroom. Harry was sitting across from him, Ginny leaning against his shoulder. Ron and Hermione were having a whispered conversation in a corner. A boy named Neville and a girl named Luna had joined their group. Ron was right, Neville did remind James of Garry- forgetful, but the type of person you could grow to like. The girl called Luna was strange, to say the least, but she was friendly enough.

Around noon, there was an unwelcome visitor. A boy with white blonde hair and a pointed face appeared at the door. James disliked him on sight. He reminded James of a spoilt rich kid. Everything about him indicated such, from his expensive cloak to the over powering smell of cologne. His eyes held no warmth.

"I hear," he said in a drawling voice, "that there is a member of the Black family in this compartment. The last remaining member!"

"What if there is?" asked James.

The boy smiled, a malicious grin, which just increased everyone's dislike for him. He reminded James of a teacher at his old school, which used to bully certain students who were no good at his subject.

"Well," the boy said, "as a pure blood myself, I was hoping to extend the hand of friendship."

"Get out Malfoy!"

Neville was suddenly on his feet. He no longer resembled the boy Malfoy tortured in school. His face has lost its boyish roundness and now look it more like the man he would become. His voice had changed into a deep rich baritone. He had grown a lot, and he now looked down on Malfoy. It was widely known that his grandmother had sent him to a Muggle gym, and the results were obvious.

"What well you do, Longbottom, make a fool of yourself like you did at the ministry?" Malfoy said, trying to sound unafraid.

Neville meet his sneer with one of his own.

"I might just take a leaf out of Moody's book and turn you into a ferret," echoed the reply.

No one had seen Malfoy run so fast. Neville smiled at this fact and slowly sat down, and began to explain how his grandmother had made him take some classes in Muggle London to help him build up his courage.

_(To be continued) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Methought I heard a voice cry 'Sleep no more!_

_MacBeth does murder sleep,' the innocent sleep,_

_Sleep that knits up the ravelled sleeve of care,_

_The death of each day's life, sore labour's bath,_

_Balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course,_

_Chief nourisher in life's feast-_

_(MacBeth- Act 2, Scene 2)_

_Chapter two_

The Great Hall was packed with students waiting with baited breaths for the first years to enter on their yearly precession. In all Harry's experience at Hogwarts, he had never seen the Great Hall so full. As he looked around the Hall, something caught his eye. Draco Malfoy was acting strangely. Harry had noticed this on the train--after Malfoy's encounter with James. Draco was looking around him like a frightened rabbit. His eyes were large; his hair was no longer gelled (not that it had been on the train), but hung in great strands around his face. It looked like a frightening realization had descended upon him. He looked like he was condemned to death. Harry knew something was wrong, but Harry's dislike of Draco was to strong for him to care. Just then, before Harry's frosty attitude to Draco started to fade, Professor McGonagall entered with a long line of first years. Each one looking terrified. Harry groaned inwardly. The sorting ceremony seemed to take longer than usual, but then a name caught Harry's attention- 'Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.'

The boy called Nicholas stumbled forward. He had copper colored hair, and shining blue eyes. His face was an uncanny copy of Nearly Headless Nick's. Every Gryffindor shot looks in Nearly Headless Nick's direction, each one of them wearing a puzzled expression. As if to answer their unasked questions he said to those nearest him: -

"Yes, he is a descendent of mine. I do hope he doesn't end up like his Aunt Eleanor. Only Slytherin in the family. An utter shame really. Such a lovely boy. Quite like his mother."

The young Nicholas seemed to sit on the stool for an age, but then the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' to a tremendous uproar. He stumbled to a seat between Harry and Nearly Headless Nick, a huge smile lighting up his features. He seemed to brim with barely controlled energy.

"Hey Nick!" he piped upon seeing the Gryffindor ghost.

"Well, hello there Nicholas! And how are you this day?" said Nearly Headless Nick with a wave of his elegant hand.

Young Nicholas looked around him at the older students. He gasped when he saw Harry's scar, a look of shock registered on his small face. Harry grinned- it looked like another person would be joining Colin Creevey's Harry Potter fan club.

That night Draco Malfoy could not sleep. He paced around the common room, his nerves on end. Only one thing could calm him down. Deep down he thanked his nanny. His parents were always so busy with _important _engagements that they had hired a nanny from a pure blood family in the US to look after him. Unknown to them, she was a 'muggle lover.' She taught him many things about the muggle world, including music. Aoife loved music in all forms, but her particular favourite was classical music. She taught Draco to play the violin and the cello, and they had played music from such composers as Mozart and Beethoven so often that Draco now knew them off by heart. Opening his trunk, Draco withdrew a small package. His cello and violin and cello were shrunk magically so his father and mother would not find them. He also withdrew some parchment. This particular parchment was centuries old, and had been passed sown in the Malfoy family for generations. The power within the parchment could tell the person operating it truths about the time they were living in, and so help them choose what was deemed the right path for them

Making his way to a spot overlooking the courtyard, Draco started smiling. He was on a road of defiance against his father. Dressed in muggle clothing, he would have been a strange sight to younger students. The gray hooded sweatshirt and baggy tracksuit bottoms and runners felt comfortable- so different to the robes he was so used to. In a way he had grown to hate anything that reminded him of his parents.

When he reached the spot overlooking the courtyard, he began to play. It was a melancholy tune, one of deepest grief, for Draco was tired of life. He was tired of having to pretend that he was someone that he wasn't. He was tired of trying to please his father and mother all the time. He was a good actor- he had learned young what behaviour kept his parents in a good mood, and he played that card as often as possible. A vibration rippled through the air startling Draco. Draco knew what it meant, even if he had never felt it before, and he knew whom this vibration refereed to. With a sense of satisfaction, Draco sank back into his music maybe something interesting had happened after all. Draco was so absorbed in his playing that he did not notice Luna Lovegood watching him.

Luna was fascinated with Draco. He was a mystery to her. She had two very distinct gifts. One was the ability to tell what sort of person someone was and the other was the ability to see the future or at least certain events as a basic law of time stated that 'the future, bar some major events which are necessary, is undecided'. She could see that Draco was not the person he showed to the world. He was a Gryffindor, masquerading as a Slytherin. Watching him she sensed that he had a deep fear, but that he kept it locked up tight but she could see it. He was denying his true self for the pride of his family. Just as she was about to leave, Draco turned and saw her. What little colour was in his face drained. He looked as if he had just been hit with a stunning curse.

Regaining some of his composure he managed to sneer "What are you doing here Lovegood? Isn't traffic from the moon hectic at this time of night Or are you spying for the love you can never have- Mr. Harry Potter?"

Luna was stunned by Draco's statement. In reply she answered: "How do you know that Harry and I aren't having a thing on the side?"

"Didn't you feel the vibration a few minutes ago?" Draco asked, alarmed.

Luna nodded- yes she had felt the vibration.

"Don't you know to what it refers to?" Draco pushed on.

Luna shook her head.

"This vibration refers to _soul mates. _People who are destined to be together forever. I know about these things- my grandfather taught me. If I'm not mistaken these soul mates have just claimed their love for each other."

_Far below Draco and Luna sat Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Both had just claimed their love for each other. If the love between soul mates was obvious to the human eye it would take generations of poets all their lives to try and describe it, and they would have only scratched the surface. _

With this exclamation Draco collapsed. His great fear overwhelmed him. Luna ran to him, and holding him in her arms, she realized what the fear was- that he would never see the end of the war, that he would never live to have children and that the Malfoy name would die with him.

"Am I cursed? Why do I have to have this weight upon me? Why am I destined to be the last of my family? Is it penance for some sin that I committed that made God strike down my brother to leave the burden of the family name on my shoulders?" Draco asked, sobbing gently.

Luna was amazed- Draco had a brother? She looked at the sobbing figure in her arms and she felt sorrow for him. Suddenly she noticed the piece of parchment that Draco was carrying had started glowing gold and silver. Draco had noticed it as well and he scrambled towards it. With trembling hands he opened it. Writing had suddenly appeared on the worn surface. Draco and Luna read with awe the following words:

_Tonight, two lovers meet,_

_In the moonlight they shall greet,_

_The future in all its wonder,_

_And their love shall nay fall asunder._

_But be ware, read the sign's,_

_That shows great events of our times._

_Evil will rise,_

_But a supporter will wear a 'guise, _

_Trust these rhymes,_

_He shall beguile the times,_

_His future is secure, though he knows not yet,_

_The lover he has meet._

_For they are the second couple of soul mates,_

_And they shall open the gates,_

_Of Fellowship and might,_

_And through a woman a doughtier will see, _

_The Might his son's will have, through her foresight._

_Tonight two fathers will be reunited with their sons._

_The trio will remain,_

_And through them, their new friends will have great gain. _

Draco and Luna were stunned with this revelation. Draco managed to stutter out- "W-w-e better get back to our dorms before someone finds us."

"Why? Is the great Draco Malfoy afraid of the teachers? Can mummy not bribe them for you? Who knows, you might get caught by Snape!" said Luna sarcastically, meaning it to hurt.

"What you don't understand, is that this parchment can predict things. It's an old family heirloom, passed through the generations. It was used to predict who would be the best family line for a Malfoy to marry into. It has never acted like this before to the best of my knowledge. Maybe it's a sign of things to come, who knows?"

"Well, to the best of your knowledge, what does it mean?" Luna demanded.

Draco sneered, then said- "Exactly what it says. I was right; the traffic from the moon is very bad. My goodness, how do you exist in this world?"

And with that he took of in a swagger of a walk, without waiting for a reply. Luna looked up at the sky. The stars of the Milky Way blazed overhead like some beautiful dream. Luna shivered slightly. True, the night was warm, but something about the look on Draco's face disturbed her. He looked shocked and hurt, and that was understandable, but for the first time since she had seen him all those years ago- he looked human- hurt and alone and vulnerable.

As was predicted Luna received a vision that night. It was of a boy of fourteen, with fair hair and marvellous dark eyes, he had an athletic build- but it wasn't imposing. He had a generous mouth, and Draco Malfoys face, but unlike Draco's there was a certain kindness radiating from it. Suddenly another boy joined him. He was slightly younger, but with the same fair hair. His eyes were a deep, dark blue, and his eyes reminded Luna of her fathers. The boys seemed to be related in some way, but Luna couldn't say how. They both had the same smile- and the same happy, devil-may-care attitude bubbled from them. Then the vision began to fade and Luna sank back into a deep sleep, but the thoughts of these two boys stayed with her- a happy memory to tell Draco.

Ginny Weasley never felt so happy in all her life. Lying on an overly soft bed in the room of requirement with Harry, she realized for the first time how lucky she was. Harry was kind, handsome (in a scruffy sort of way) and he held inner warmth that was amazing- it just took a little work to find it. She rolled over and put her head on his shoulder, running her hand over his chest. Looking up at his face, she sighed. He looked so at peace. He had shown more of himself to her this summer than ever before, and she quickly realized that, surprisingly, Harry was jealous of _Ron. _Harry was jealous of the warm family unit Ron had. Ginny realized that for all his fame, wealth, and other ability's, Harry missed the one thing Ginny took for granted- family and it broke her heart.

Harry broke Ginny's line of thought when he said- "We better get back to Gryffindor tower, or else Ron will get suspicious of us."

"Get suspicious of what?" Ginny asked playfully. "That his best friend is doing his sister? Not likely. Ron hasn't even figure out the hints Hermione has been dropping him since third year."

Harry smiled at her statement. Ginny had a point. But they still had to get back. Hermione definitely would figure something out, even if Ron didn't.

James was contently playing a game of wizarding chess with Ron- as usual Ron was winning. Not long after Harry arrived back with Ginny, James went to bed, making some long winded excuse to leave, but when he reached the staircase, Harry saw him link arms with Lavender Brown. Harry smiled. It had taken James all of a minute to convince Lavender that they should be dating- a record by any standards, and on the first night back from summer holidays. Wait until Fred and George heard this.

Harry was just sitting down to play chess with Ron when James re-appeared holding a letter and what looked like a silver and gold time turner.

"What's that?" asked Ginny, pointing to the letter.

"A letter saying this time turner was my fathers" answered James slowly

The letter itself was written in loopy, old-fashioned writing.

_Dear James,_

_Your father left this in my care, with specific instructions. Tough I am weary of what this will do, your father said all you had to do was place a drop of blood into the hollow at the top of the time turner. It was a safety precision set out by your family to make sure no one outside the family could inherit it. Please use it well. Be careful, as this is no ordinary time turner, as it goes back years into the past, or a spell can be cast one year, that when it is operated will bring the caster (or a number of people) to that particular time, even if it is years in the future. Remember- don't mess with time by trying to revoke such a spell- go with the flow of things, you might enjoy it._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin. _

James looked puzzled at this statement. He read and re-read the letter again and again.

"What does he mean 'go with the flow of things'? What is there to go along with?" he inquired, a puzzled look on his face.

He was meet with silence. He sank down into an armchair and drew out his wand, and to the horror of the younger students, he said an incantation, which opened a wound on his hand. He allowed the blood to into the hollow on top of the time turner. When several drops had fallen, the time turner glowed a brilliant orange, which faded slowly. James then healed his hand with a quick wave of his wand.

"That's that I suppose," James said, grinning from ear to ear. "Now if you excuse me, I have a female friend to attend to."

When no one was looking, he slipped Harry a note. Harry was puzzled until he read the contents.

_'Harry, I know it's early in the year, but I have several ideas for creating trouble. (Thank you Fred and George). But one will take a __**lot**__ of time. How about you, Ron, Hermione Ginny and me take a leaf out of our father's book and learn how to transform into animals? Then our trouble would increase ten-fold. Don't worry about the complexity of it, it's easy- I've seen people do it. Have faith.'_

Harry had to laugh- a deep guttural laugh that attracted the attention of everyone in the common room. This note reminded him so much of Sirius that he couldn't help but laugh. The similarities between father and son were becoming more apparent every day. (To him at the very least).

When Hermione heard Harry laugh she looked up very quickly. It had been so long since she had heard Harry laugh that it came as a shock to her. God, he looked so handsome sitting there laughing, with Ginny curled up beside him. This scene looked so right- Harry and Ginny with their arms around one another. They looked so happy- so utterly content that it seemed impossible that the prophecy Harry had told them about could come true.

Far down on the grounds three figures had appeared out of thin air. To be precise- three boys appeared out of thin air. They were young and two of them bore an uncanny resemblance to Harry Potter and James Black. The third boy looked like a younger version of Remus Lupin. But no one was around to see them. They were stunned by what had happened. One of their number- namely the tallest one with the shoulder length black/ dark brown hair- had just completed an incantation over a family heirloom as a joke that was meant to carry them into the future if the blood of his children was inserted into the hollow on top of the heir loom. They looked shocked. None of the people who were meant to be witnessing this event were around. They had all vanished. Then realization dawned on them. The spell had worked. The realization had hit like a thunderbolt.

"Um, guys, I don't think we are in our own time any more," said Remus, sounding both nervous and excited.

Both James and Remus looked at Sirius in disbelief. He had sworn bitterly that nothing would happen to them- that it was just a stupid incantation he had picked up from his grandfather, there was no harm in them, and it was perfectly safe. Or so he had thought. For the first time since they had become friends, both James and Remus saw Sirius go pale. He had laughed at most of the dares which would have made most people go pale if they were confronted with them- walk around the school nude, put a stink bomb under their potions teacher, strut around the girls bathroom in your boxer shorts or setting fanged Frisbee's of in Transfiguration. Sirius looked around him slowly as if expecting someone to tell him that this was all a bad dream. But there was no one there. But a voice did ring out- the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, what are you doing out of Gryffindor tower at this hour of the night?"

Sirius, James and Remus turned to face their teacher. But they got a shock. She looked older than they remembered- there were definitely a lot more gray hairs than there were earlier in the afternoon. As for Professor McGonagall's part, when she examined the boys she noted differences. Harry's nose was too long, there was no scar and his eye's were hazel. As for James- his shoulders were to narrow and his hair was darker. But when she examined the third boy realization hit her. This was surly a younger Remus Lupin. Putting two and two together as only Professor McGonagall could, she figured out the whole story. Shocked as she was, she managed to form a plan.

"We are going to see Professor Dumbledore!" she said promptly, knowing the shocked reaction she would receive.

_(To be continued.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the students in front of him. If he didn't find the situation so funny he would have been angry. These three friends displayed one characteristic which he admired most- friendship. Sirius Black had come up with a crazy idea which would have resulted in their deaths if it had not been correctly done, yet they were willing to take this risk because of friendship. James Potter saw Sirius as the brother he never had. Sirius saw James as the replacement for his own brother who he saw as a let down. Remus, with all his intelligence, felt he had to re-pay these two close friends who knew he was a werewolf, but who did not abandon him but broke the law so his stay at Hogwarts was more enjoyable.

"I would give you a lecture, but I feel that it better come tomorrow after the shock of what has happened to you has sunk in. You will sleep in Gryffindor tower tonight. I will meet you outside the fat ladies portrait, where I will administer changes to your appearance. I am afraid Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will stick out in this time. Now I must have a word with Professor McGonagall," said Professor Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.

James, Sirius and Remus hurried towards the fat ladies painting as fast as they could, praying that Dumbledore would hurry up, but they were cut off by a blond boy with a pale pointed face and glinting grey eyes.

"So, Scar Head, showing the newest member of your fan club the castle. Look at you, strutting around like you own the place- and they call me cocky. Saint Potter- saviour of the Philosophers stone, Basilisk slayer, Quidditch champion, tri-wizard champion, only survivor of the killing curse, parselmouth, the only student to drive off a hundred Dementors, and the person to end the Dark Lords first reign. But Potter- you won't win this time. He is far too strong. You may have survived him four times, but there won't be a fifth."

"What are you on about?" said James, confuse at this sudden outburst.

In response the boy smiled, and opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Professor Dumbledore. He promptly pointed his wand at the boy and said- 'obliviate', and the boy's eyes glazed over. Dumbledore then led them to the fat ladies portrait with no explanation.

"Don't be frightened by the changes I am about to make," he said kindly. He then waved his wand over James and Sirius. Sirius's hair became short, and changed to a mud-brown colour, his nose shortened, and his eyes became the same colour as his hair. A scar appeared on his right cheek. As for James, his hair remained the same colour, but it lay flat against his head. His eyes became light blue, his facial structure changed and, with a gasp he took of his glasses and looked around. He could obviously see without them.

"The password for the moment is 'Leaves'. Your beds are in there normal room, and while I was talking to you Professor McGonagall told the student with whom you will be sharing the room with that you are exchange students from a private school in Norway. Enjoy the stay," said Professor Dumbledore, a worried look on his face.

The first sight that greeted the three boy's eyes when they scrambled through the portrait hole was that of a tall, lanky, red head boy in a passionate kiss with a girl whose brown hair was _very _untidy. After about five minutes they seemed to notice the new arrivals.

"Um, hello, my name is Hermione Granger. And this is Ron Weasley," said the girl. The tall boy put up his hand by way of a greeting.

"You must be tired. We will show you around tomorrow. I will show you to the room where you will be sleeping," said Ron. He then, hurriedly bent down to kiss Hermione, before leading them to the tower bedroom. He seemed a cheerful enough sort of person. When they reached the dormitory, they were greeted by even more people. A tall, athletic Irish boy called Seamus, a muscled black boy called Dean (who was busy sticking a muggle poster onto the wall above his bed) and a cheerful boy named Neville Longbottom. Neville looked like the type of person who had lost a lot of weight in a short space of time.

"Hang on. Where's Harry and James?" said Ron.

"Well, James went to the room of requirement with Lavender. And Harry went to the Quidditch pitch with Ginny," said Neville. For some reason, he didn't seem comfortable talking about the subject of Harry and Ginny.

Ron's looked confused, then angry. "What is Harry doing with my sister down on the pitch? He was already with her for four hours this evening?"

Everyone looked reluctant to answer. Then Neville spoke for a second time- "Ginny said she wanted to talk to Harry about a very delicate matter. She said it could affect them and the war with Voldemort. She didn't tell us what is was but she was adamant that Harry come with her."

By this time Hermione had joined them. She had heard the conversations and was putting two and two together as only Hermione could. The early morning sickness, the way some foods made her feel sick... It all made sense now. But she couldn't tell Ron, he would kill Harry outright. That's if it was true.

"Ron," she said gently, "I'm sure Ginny and Harry aren't up to much. Why don't you go to bed. I'm sure they will be up in a few minutes. You know how moody Harry gets and how willing he is to talk about things after some time with Ginny. She's a smart girl and well able to look after herself. Anyway, Harry wouldn't do anything to harm her; he cares about her to much. Anyway, what she did to Malfoy last year is still fresh in his memory, I heard you two laughing about it last night."

All the time Hermione's voice was gentle. Sirius could see her work her charm on Ron. He slowly calmed down and agreed with her. Remus, James and Sirius exchanged looks. Whoever this Harry and Ginny were they seemed to be important to Ron and Hermione. Slowly, everyone climbed into bed. After a half hour, the door opened. No one moved. Everyone wanted to hear what Ginny had to say to Harry, but the dormitory remained still and silent. The moon shone through the window on a worried, but, somehow, happy, Harry Potter. For the first time in several months, he was so happy; it filled him up like a balloon deep in his chest. They could work through this- Ginny and he. Just been with her seemed right, and she was adamant that this could work.

Next morning, James got a shock when he met Harry. It was like looking in the mirror, but with deliberate mistakes. Harry's eyes were green, not hazel, he was about an inch shorter, and his nose was not as long, but other than that they were identical.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he said, a broad smile on his face, extending his hand.

"I'm William Locklane," answered James taking Harry's outstretched Hand. William Locklane was the assumed name he was going under. Sirius was now called Ian Burke while Remus was Robert Kennedy.

"Harry," said a voice from a bed beside the window. The voice carried a strong American accent.

"Yeah, James" answered Harry.

"What time is breakfast at?"

"It began ten minutes ago," said Harry with a smile.

In response, and to James Potters shock, a figure identical to Sirius jumped out of the bed. He hurriedly said hello, shock James's hand, and bolted down-stairs.

Ten minutes later Harry walked into the hall with the 'new' students. James Black was sitting in front of the biggest pile of food that any of them had ever seen- even bigger than Ron's, if that was possible. He ate relentlessly. At the top table Professor Dumbledore saw this and couldn't help but make the comparison between father and son. James Black acted in the same way as his father, even though he never met him. Dumbledore didn't know why but he had a sense of foreboding about this incident. Ever since it had occurred there had been constant rain and thunder except for one half hour period the night before. The wind was Gail force. Something in nature had been disturbed. Something serious was going to occur.

Not even Dumbledore knew how serious the events which had unfolded were. Such a breach of the fabrics of time and space had to be rectified. That's where the figure comes into this tale. Hagrid saw him going towards the castle- a figure of medium stature, dresses in a long black overcoat and wool cap. Hagrid couldn't make out his face, but that didn't matter. The figure could change his facial features as easily as Dumbledore had changed those of James Potter. This figure had many names- the Grim Reaper and the Angel of Death (from the fact he dealt with people when their time on Earth was over) and in olden days he was considered the god of fertility (due to the fact he dealt with the beginning of a person's time on Earth). In truth he was none of these things. True, he dealt with people and the length of time they spent in this life, but he just saw that they were born and died at the right time. He knew the consequences of each and every choice a person has in life- he knew the answers to the famous 'What If?' questions and he had the power to show people the outcomes of these questions. Harry Potter was one person this figure was eager to meet. If he could see the answer the question 'What if my parents never had died?' he would have the power he needed to eliminate Voldemort. It was imperative that he defeated him for the future where Voldemort reigned was terrifying. But first, Mr. H. Potter would have to meet Mr. J. Potter.

"Come on, we are going to be late for our first class, and you don't want to be late for Defence against the Dark Arts" said Hermione, placing her hands on her hips. Ron shook his head in disgust and looked at the new boys, William Locklane, Ian Burke and Robert Kennedy with an expression which clearly said 'This is normal for her'. He then fell back to where Harry was explaining to James that it was normal for the Hogwarts stairs to move about, and telling him how there came to be a piece of swamp underneath one particular window. Soon all three boys were engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch. Both Sirius and James listened closely- Ron had clearly asked Harry how he was going to fill up the empty spaces on the team. Remus could see James and Sirius exchange looks. Their faces light up and evil grins came to their already energetic features. They were definitely going to apply.

Ahead of them Draco Malfoy was sneaking looks at Harry over his shoulders. His forehead was creased in concentration as if he was trying to remember something long forgotten- to him, something which had happened the night before. Suddenly a shadow crossed over Draco. Startled Draco looked around, but the nearest people were Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, a clear twenty feet away and deep in conversation. Outside there was a deep roll of thunder and through the window in front of him, Draco could see the lightening fork slice the sky. The light from it reflected on the highly polished floor and sent bright light through the corridor. In that light, everyone saw, clearly, a figure standing in front of the window. It was a massive shape, dwarfing Grabb and Goyle. But it was gone a second later. No one moved. They stood frozen, startled by what they had seen. Then it was gone. Everyone stood frozen for a moment until a cry of joy rang out. Colin Creevy came round the corner holding his camera tightly.

"Did you see that lightening strike?" he said breathlessly, before heading off.

Draco was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Colin Creevy in such a happy mood- he was acting as if nothing had happened. He smiled ruefully, and then started walking to class. 'God' he thought 'why are all the Gryffindor boys going through growth spurts, Creevy is the same height as me.' He thought nothing more of it after that, and like everyone else, he didn't notice the figure in the corner, who was smiling at the startled expressions of everyone's face.

Harry, Ron and James took three seats down the back of the room with Hermione sitting at the table in front of them. The three new boys found a table near the front of the room, right in front of Dean and Seamus. Just as they sat down Olivia Black entered the room wearing robes of midnight blue, which hung close to her perfect figure. She looked young enough to have graduated from Hogwarts only the year before, which explained the startled looks she was getting.

"Good morning class. My name is Olivia Black. Just so we start of on the right foot- I don't like to be called Professor, unless of course we are been inspected. You may call me Olivia. Today, at the headmaster's request, we will be examining Dementors, their effects on people and the only known repellant, the Patronus Charm."

No one said anything about this strange introduction. Instead they shoot quizzled looks at each other. The three new boys, William, Ian and Robert, however were looking at Olivia with shock on their faces, and James was looking horrified at having his mother teaching him.

"Mr. Potter, I believe that you can produce an excellent Patronus. Would you care to show us?"

With shaky legs, Harry went up to the top of the class. This was going to be a _LONG _double period.

_(To be continued) _


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny walked slowly towards the Gryffindor Common room, so engrossed in her own thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, such was her happiness at the new that the letter in her hand held. A sharp _thump_ against a wall brought her out of her deep raven of thought. Looking up Ginny realised that she hadn't hit a wall as she had thought. Creamy white skin, glinting amber eyes and a smile that revealed a row of milk white teeth greeted her. Colin Creevey towered over her, looking as though he was the happiest man on earth. She knew something was up, but her need to find Ron was so great, that her curiosity was overpowered.

"Ginny, can you meet me later, and bring Harry, Ron and Hermione? I think I have heard and seen something that would interest them enough to go investigating."

When Ginny nodded, he bounded off towards the Great Hall, quickly sidestepping Peeves with an agility and grace Ginny had never seen in him before. He was definitely in a good mood. In the common room, Ginny found Harry, Ron, Hermione and James huddled over the Marauders Map, debating whether or not to use it. Quickly, before Ron and Hermione descended into another argument, she told them her news.

"You're serious? Bill and Fleur are getting married? But why didn't they tell us when we were at home? And why didn't they send me the letter?" asked Ron, shocked.

"Wanted to keep it a secret, I suppose" said Hermione, mildly.

"And Fleur wants me to be one of the bridesmaids" said Ginny.

After further debate, they settled down, and Harry produced the Marauders Map. From what Ginny had heard of their conversation, they were planning to release a few of Fred and Georges new pranks, and wanted to make sure no one was around except Draco Malfoy and Co. Harry was grinning in a way that Ginny had never seen before- a mischievous glint shone in his eyes and for the first time ever, Ginny noticed two dimples appearing. With a flourish, he taped the map, proudly pronouncing "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", and watched greedily as the map filled out before him.

Up in his office, Dumbledore poured over the Daily Prophet, his mood as gloomy as the sky outside. Mr. Ollivander the wand maker had been found dead in his shop, with signs that indicated a powerful struggle (Dumbledore wouldn't have been surprised if Voldemort himself had killed him), Susan Bones had gone missing, presumed dead, Gringottes had been broken into and the Muggle Prime Ministers Junior had been put under the Imperious Curse, and a very powerful one- he had almost choked the Prime Minister to death. Looked like Kingsley Shackelbolt had stepped in just in time. A faint 'POP' made him look up. The young Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington looking at him from across the table.

"Can I help you, Nicholas?" asked Dumbledore, hiding his surprise.

"You have your doubts about me. You feel as if I shouldn't exist, as if young James Black shouldn't exist. Your right you know, we shouldn't."

Dumbledore stared at the young student before him in shock. How had Nicholas known what doubts he had? Suddenly, as if he had taken aging potion, Nicholas changed into a young man of about seventeen years old, smiled, and said "I have a confession to make. Time has been altered. And it's my doing."

"Who are you?" croaked Dumbledore, scared for the first time in his life, but he didn't know why.

"Wizard mythology calls me the Guardian of Time. Sent to earth by God to preside over great events in history- to be a witness, a guide to the great, if they need it. Helping them understand God's great plan for them, if, and only if they need help understanding it and _you _need help in understanding an event in your life. A year is all I can give. Then time will reset itself, and the original timeline will prevail, but a little different from before, and a lot different from now. You will accept this event in your life, and young mister Potter will have gained a power he will eventually need."

As they continued to talk, far below them, Harry Potter was staring at the Marauders Map in horror.

"That can't be possible" Harry in disbelief, shock clearly visible on his face.

Clearly labelled on the Marauders Map were _**James Potter, Sirius Black **_and _**Remus Lupin. **_They were in the library. Hermione's mouth hung open in confusion and shock and she was mumbling something that sounded like 'time travel' and 'time turner'.

Unconsciously their feet had carried them to the library at a run, which, in turn, caught the attention and interest of Peeves who whizzed along behind them. Vaguely they heard "Potty and his wee friends are up to no good." Then there was a whooshing sound as Peeves flew overhead. In the library, where the map said James, Sirius and Remus were sitting, was the three exchange students. Standing on her tip-toes Hermione whispered to Harry-

"They must have changed their appearance using magic. Poly juice potion would have worn off by the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I can reverse it, if you give me time."

As Harry, Ron, Ginny and James Black sat down at a table across from the 'exchange' students pretending to argue over a Transfiguration essay, with Peeves floating overhead in an unnaturally quiet state, Hermione walked over shyly.

"Excuse me," she said politely. All three boys looked up. "My friends and I were doing our Transfiguration essay, and we were wondering if you would like to join us." She smiled sweetly, making sure to stand in such a way that made her seem vulnerable.

"Sure" said one of the boys smiling at Hermione. None of them noticed her wand behind he back, but they did hear her mutter a spell under her breath. As quick as lightening they had disarmed her, but not before her spell had started to take effect and Harry, Ron and James were on their feet with wands drawn. Sirius was the first to change. His hair darkened and lengthened, his face changed smoothly into its normal self. Within a matter of moments of Sirius changing, James Potter changed back to himself, and Harry was looking at a boy identical to himself- his sixteen year old father.

No one moved except for James Potter, who took out his glasses to put them on. It was a while before anyone spoke. Sirius was the first to break the silence.

"How did you figure it out?"

In response, Harry laid the Marauders map on the table before them. They smiled in reply. In a way, they were relieved. James in particular wanted to get to know his son. He had wasted no time in finding out more about him. In their free time between classes he had gone to the trophy room and seen Harry's name engraved several times on the Quidditch cup, and on a shield which said he had done a special service to the school. When he heard that Creevy boy telling stories of the 'heroic Harry Potter' to several Muggle first years, he had looked up old history books, and found an entire chapter, spanning twenty-two pages, dedicated to him and Lord Voldemort, and several issues of the Daily Prophet detailing his exploits. In awe and admiration, he realised that his son was a hero, but not before he felt sorrow that he would never live to see his son grow up. He had then sworn to get to know his son better. He had imagined them doing things, great things, together before the spell that had brought him here wore off. But now, an awkward silence hung between them. But there was a hungry curiosity burning in Harry's eyes, he could see it. It danced like light across them in a way that was enchanting. He smiled shyly (which was unusual) and received warm embracing ones in return. Without a word, everyone sat down. Harry tapped the map and it went blank. He placed it carefully in his bag before turning to face James, his mind full of questions.

"So, you altered time and perception to aid me. Surely, only God has that power?" pushed Dumbledore. His liking of good stories had lead him to research the Guardian of Time. In his investigation, he had learned that this Guardian could alter time, but, he was meant to be a myth, a legend of sorts concocted to entertain people on long winter's nights.

"If a person can't accept things in the past, and I know they won't accept a future without them, I can show them an alternative."

Dumbledore watched as Time stared out the window. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I have seen so many millennia pass, you could scarcely imagine. I have seen empires come and go. Dictators rise and fall. Kings at the head of armies, who won _great _victories, and Kings murdered on their own thrones by their sons. I have seen alternate universes, so many, it is beyond belief." There was a note of sadness in his voice.

"If I can show you one possible future- the one that will prevail if Harry Potter accepts his power- would you consent to come?"

"Shouldn't you be giving Harry this option?"

"He is rather busy at the moment! And one other thing, I mislead Miss Lovegood. Draco Malfoy was planning something very heinous today. She will keep him occupied until we get back." And with a snap of his fingers he and Dumbledore had disappeared.

In the Room of Requirement, Draco and Luna Lovegood were arguing.

"You can't deny what I saw and what you feel, what _we _feel," pleaded Luna.

"Watch me you crazy little girl. You would deny the chance of power in the Dark Lords service? You are a _pureblood_. Ten centuries of pure wizarding blood runs in your veins. I desire your blood, nothing else. What you saw on that parchment last night was a lie. I was hoping that you would run and get Harry Potter and tell him- I was hoping against hope that I would somehow get into his little group through you so I could pass information to the Dark Lord. But no, you didn't. You kept it to yourself. You thought that I was nice; you were hoping I was essentially good. You had to walk in and ruin my plan."

Draco walked to the other side of the room, and then turned round, a plan fully formed. Slowly, he walked back, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You want those kids don't you? Well, I'll grant your wish Little Miss Nosy."

In a flash Luna had her wand out and Draco lay stunned on the floor. Smiling, Luna walked up to him.

"Your staying here until I can gets back with a teacher, you arrogant little ferret."

In the library Madam Pinch was getting annoyed. Loud laughter and talking could be heard issuing from behind one of the book cases. Rude students were desecrating her library. How dare those cheeky little creatures do such a thing? Argus was right all along about students, and now they had guided Peeves in here. She could see him bobbing upside-down over the offending group. She stopped dead. Was it her or was there two Harry Potters sitting in that group as well as two James Blacks? No! That was impossible. Tiredness was playing tricks on her. As she walked closer she realised that her first instincts were correct. Harry Potter was sitting beside a boy identical to him, and so was James Black. McGonagall needed to hear about this at once. The use of poly juice was against school rules. It meant expulsion. Without further ado she headed off to find the head of Gryffindor house.

With a sudden jolt, Dumbledore found himself in the large living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sitting around the fire on comfortable couches were four handsome teenage boys. Two were clearly Weasleys, judging from their flaming red hair and freckles. The other two, who were closer to Dumbledore, were obviously Harry's sons. A voice to his left said "Don't worry, they can't see us. Just sit back and enjoy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore watched the boys with an intense curiosity. They talked and joked like any youngster, commenting on "that young Dursley who had been sorted into Gryffindor." One of the boys made a low whistle when it was mentioned that Dudley Dursley was Harry's cousin, and father of the boy who had been sorted into "their house." Without any of them noticing, a young girl of about four had wandered into the room in her night dress looking scared but sleepy. She padded softly towards the chattering boys. When she was noticed, one of the boys got up and took her into his arms with a smile and a cheery "What's wrong Molly? Do you want me to tell a story to you?"

He then sat down, and began to recite a story about how Aunty Hermione once used a confounding spell on a boy so Uncle Ron could get his old place as the Gryffindor Quidditch team keeper, and how Uncle Ron never found out until after they were married.

Dumbledore had no idea that while he was watching this happy scene, with all its laughter, that events in the time line he was after leaving were about to turn so dark and troubled.

In his mind's eye, Draco was smiling to himself. Luna had fallen for his plan, just as he knew she would. She wasn't much of a Ravenclaw after all-- she was far too eager to believe that he, Draco Malfoy, was essentially good and that the piece of parchment he had shown her told the truth. Maybe he was essentially good, but an oath made to the Dark Lord was one to keep- the repercussions for disobeying him were far too great even to be considered. If he could have shuddered at the thought of what might happen he would- and they would be considering the minor repercussions.

Luna was in such a rush to get to a teacher she had failed to notice several Death Eaters hiding from view at the other end of the room, ready to fulfil the Dark Lord's bidding. As one of the waiting Death Eaters released Draco from Luna's spell, the mental smile he was experiencing spread to his face- the first genuine smile anyone had seen on Draco Malfoy's face for years. He was about to carry out his first mission for the Dark Lord. It was a day to be happy.

However, when he opened the door to the Room of Requirement, it finally hit him that maybe Luna was quicker on her feet than he realised, for staring back at him were Professors Black, Flitwick and Hagrid. Behind him, someone let out a snarl of fury and then a stunning spell soared over his shoulder, hitting Hagrid square in the chest. Behind him another Death Eater shrieked, "It won't work, he is a half giant freak. Get the other two." His plan in tatters, Draco ducked as a flurry of spells flew from both sides, and Hagrid engaged a Death Eater in a fist fight.

Long before Madam Pince arrived back with McGonagall, the group of students she was planning to complain about had left the library and had made their way down to the kitchens, as it appeared that Ron's stomach would not hold out until dinner. Harry carefully removed the Marauder's Map and checked it. Madam Pince and Mr. Filch were making their way towards McGonagall's office, closely followed by Mrs. Norris. Peeves was still happily bobbing over them, making rude noises whenever he wasn't engaged in his crude singing. While the others debated whether or not Filich and Pinch were having a 'relationship', Harry was drawn to several names congregated on the seventh floor. They included Hagrid, Flitwick, Olivia Black and Draco Malfoy. To Harry's shock, he also read the names Narcissa Malfoy, Gerard Goyle, Henry Crabbe, Gordon Burke and Jean Blackthorn. What the hell was going on? What were Death Eaters doing in the school? Dramatically, Harry veered off course and hurried off to the seventh floor. Noticing the concerned look on his face, none off his companions dared question him, but followed in a hurry. When at last they reached the trouble, it was to a scene of absolute pandemonium. Professor Flitwick was lying stunned and bleeding against a wall. Hagrid was boxed into a corner by three wizards, while Olivia Black was fighting another Death Eater. One very large Death Eater lay unconscious. Immediately, without uttering a word except spells, the newly arrived group lay into the attackers. Within moments all but one of the Death Eaters lay stunned.

The remaining Death Eater, a werewolf, was not going down without a fight. He assessed his situation. Yes, the little red head.

"Well, little girly, what are you going to do? What can a little pregnant girl do to me?" he asked, sniffing the air.

This had the desired effect. Everyone was momentarily stunned, and it was then that the Death Eater sprang at Ginny. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a fist shot out, meeting the side of the assailants head with a sickening crack, knocking him flat. Everyone stared at the new arrival. Neville stood over the fallen Death Eater with a look of upmost determination on his face. He quickely explained how he had meet Luna down the corridor. She had told him about what had happened with Draco. He also said that Colin Creevey had asked him if he had seen Ginny anywhere- that he was meant to meet her. It appeared that Ginny must be with Harry, because Nearly Headless Nick had seen them heading this way. It hadn't taken him long to figure things out. Neville then apologised that he had no one with him, but he thought he hadn't time to fetch anyone.

Wearily they brought the captured Death Eaters to the hospital wing. Ron was busy looking at Ginny all the way. When they reached the hospital wing, he brought her over to a corner. After a while he approached Harry and said in a tight voice: "I'm happy it was you mate," before walking over to Hermione, apparently to confirm what the Death Eater had said.

An age seemed to pass before McGonagall made her entrance followed by Pince and Filch (Mrs. Norris having been ejected by the matron without so much as a single word uttered). Surveying the scene before her, McGonagall was momentarily stunned. Where to start? Quickly composing herself, barely recovered from the shock she received the night before, and with the mysterious absence of Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall demanded an explanation.

News of the Death Eater attack and the fight which followed spread exceptionally fast, even by Hogwarts standards- reaching Gryffindor tower within the hour, and the other houses by eleven o'clock. Plus, everyone seemed to know that Harry's father and two of his friends had used some type of spell to travel into the future. The scene that greeted Harry and the rest when they returned to Gryffindor tower was every bit as pandemic as the fight they just had. Questions rained down upon them like rain drops, and for nearly three quarters of an hour, the questions were patiently answered. Afterwards, James Potter, Sirius, and Remus found themselves the centre of attention, and they loved it. Everyone wanted to know how they had accomplished their time travelling feat, but they remained tight lipped on that matter.

The atmosphere changed quite gradually from one of shock, to a relaxed one, and then to a party atmosphere. Bottles of Firewhiskey, Elf wine and Nettle Wine appeared out of nowhere. Seamus produced two bottles of Irish whiskey and several shot glasses, while Dean brought out, strangely, a bottle of brandy and two bottles of vodka. After a short while (aided by some drink), people began bragging, telling boastful stories of their success with girls or boys, stories of great Quidditch matches, and rumours about Harry, which he put right very quickly. Everyone listened to Harry as he recounted his stories. They gasped in awe as he told of his encounters with Lord Voldemort. With every few sentences, Seamus refilled his glass with whiskey (now that Harry thought about it, there seemed to be no shortage of drink, and everyone, excluding Ginny, for obvious reasons, was getting very tipsy). All in all it looked like it was going to be a very good night.

As the party wore on snugly in the castle, Dementors were gathering outside the castle walls. The defences put up by Dumbledore would soon fall; there were Death Eaters inside the castle to bring down the defences in due course- and they were sure to succeed. Until then, Hogsmeade would provide food. As the night wore on, they grew restless, but there was nothing they could do.

There was a warm body pressing against him. That was the first thing Harry realised when he woke up. The second thing that Harry realised was that he had an enormous headache. _Hangover, _a little voice inside his head said. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and put on his glasses. Ginny was curled up beside him a small smile on her face, and one arm draped over him. Harry smiled. His smiled broadened when he looked around the room. James Black was sleeping up against the door- fully clothed and drooling slightly. Dean Thomas seemed to have stripped down to his boxers before deciding that the floor was a much more comfortable place to sleep on compared to his bed. Ron seemed to have more success. He had managed to pull on his pyjama bottoms- but forgotten his top, but had found a substitute in Hermione. Well, at least he had found his way into bed. Seamus was asleep on top of his trunk. Remus had somehow fond his way into Sirius's bed, and now lay draped over Sirius, who was snoring loudly. Neville and his James Potter were no where to be seen, until Harry entered the bathroom. James Potter lay asleep in the bath, while Neville lay near the toilet mumbling to himself. What the hell happened last night? On second though, Harry decided he didn't want to know.

Half an hour later, Harry and Ginny sat at breakfast. On their way down they had passed several unfortunate first years passed out in the Common room amid empty bottles. Then they had meet Luna who had told them that Hogsmeade had been attacked by Dementors- everyone in the town had the Dementors kiss administered- men, women and children. That totalled three hundred people. Three hundred souls lost in one night, and on Voldemorts command. The war had well and truly begun. It was in the Daily Prophet that the new Minister for Magic would be informing the Muggle Prime Minister straight away. Things were getting out of hand. The Aurours were beginning to loose a battle that had barely begun. If an entire magical town could be wiped out so quickly, what chance did the muggles have? The magical community was shaken to the core. Scanning the top table, Harry couldn't see Dumbledore. Where was he at a time like this? He should have been here, even if it was to provide reassurance to the students.

As Harry's inauguration as Minister for Magic ended, Dumbledore turned to his companion who said, "I think it was time we were heading back! You are urgently needed back at Hogwarts."

Rumours! That's all that floated around Hogwarts all that day. They are closing the school. They are recruiting Aurors from abroad. _They _are recruiting the muggle military. They, they, they. Faceless. Yet, it meant the Ministry of Magic. Fear of Voldemort had reached new heights, and justifiably so. Hogwarts could be next. Fears were allayed somewhat by the dramatic return of Dumbledore who was accompanied by a young man who was wearing Gryffindor robes. The young man looked familiar and yet no one could place him. Dumbledore disappeared straight away, moving swiftly to his office.

The Prime Minister paced around his office. He had received an urgent message from _that_ Minister about half eight that morning saying he would be around within the hour. It was now nearly mid-day. It was worrying him. He had met this new minister several times. He was always punctual. It worried him, yes, but it allowed him to finish some last minute work. His niece was getting married, and he was giving her away. He checked the name of the Church again. St. Charles Church, Dufftown. Apparently, it was an hour's walk away from a ruined castle and town, which was rumoured to be haunted. Hikers said strange noises, like a large crowd of kids cheering, a dog barking or a man shouting, could be heard echoing from the castle grounds. One man swore he saw three kids materialise out of nowhere. A tall, lanky redhead, a shorter boy with messy black hair, and a girl with brown hair. Dame her! His niece knew him too well. She knew old architecture was one of his great hobbies, and this castle, she had said, contained marvellous architecture, from the boars mounted either side of the rusty gates, to the huge tower overlooking the forest. Suddenly, there was a flash of emerald green flames in the fireplace. A man steeped out of them and dusted himself down. It was impossible to tell his age. He had a long mane of tawny coloured hair, and a slight limp. A much more impressive sight than the last minister. The Prime Minister knew he was once head of a special Wizarding force, comparable to a SWAT team. When he sat down, the Prime Minister knew that this meeting was urgent. He hadn't dispensed with the usual formality. He could see it in his face, it was strained and tired. There were more grey hairs than the last time he had seen him. Slowly the Prime Minister sat down.

Dumbledore sat in shock.

"I thought you said that Luna would keep Draco from fulfilling his plan."

"She did. The Dementor's didn't get inside the castle did they? She succeeded didn't she? Draco's plan was to let the Dementors into the castle. In a way, he is an innocent. Voldemort threatened to kill his parents, and then kill him by torturing him to death. If I were you, I would pity the boy."

Far away, in what was once the Riddle house, Voldemort let out a howl of rage. Malfoy had failed him. He had been captured. Foolish boy. If he didn't need Snape to fulfil another role, he would have gotten him to do it. He was more capable, but Malfoy was eager to prove himself. The boy would learn the price of failing the Dark Lord.

_(To be continued.)_


	6. Chapter 6

The rain having cleared, a weak sun shone down on Harry as he trudged his way down to the Qudditch pitch in a dazed mood. It had barely been three days since Hogsmead had been attacked. The Dementors had been driven away by a group of Aurours, who then went to another attack perpetrated by Death Eaters in a Muggle village several miles north of London. All Aurors who had been stationed at Hogwarts had been recalled. These included Olivia Black and Tonks (who Harry couldn't remember seeing around the school). Dumbledore had felt that it would be wise to continue with life 'as normal.' This included Quidditch practice and sorting out teams.

As he stepped onto the field, he realised that it was going to be a long tryout. Most of Gryffindor house seemed to have turned up as well as members of other houses. After testing the younger years on their flying skills (the first years were terrible, the second years fairly good), Harry decided to separate the remainder into groups, depending on which position they wished to play. James Potter and James Black joined the beater group, Sirius Black joined the chasers along with Remus, Neville and Ginny, and Ron joined the Keepers. After a few hours' testing (in which Dean Thomas was sent to the hospital wing with a broken arm, courtesy of a second year trying for beater) Harry had a full team. Ron, Ginny and Katie Bell made it through with flying colours. Sirius made the chasers, but barely, while James Potter and James Black reminded Harry of the Wealey twins in their accuracy and performance. Despite training taking up most of the day, Harry still felt energetic, due to the fact that for that period of time, he had felt totally free of all the things that had happened since Sirius' death.

"Training on Thursday, everybody. See you then."

Harry then decided to do something that had been on his mind since he had returned to Hogwarts. He walked briskly to Hagrid's hut, only to find Grawp standing outside, repeating words after his brother. Upon seeing Harry approach, his face broke into a big grin and he rumbled, "'Arry", managing to sound exactly like his brother. Hagrid looked up and grinned. Harry sat down beside Hagrid, and all three began to have a conversation. For the first time in months Harry felt that something in his life made sense.

Christmas was setting in fast and the snow lay thick on the ground. Hogwarts was experiencing a spate of pranks not seen in a number of years- and it had all started in the first week, the week of the dementor attack when three new students named James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived. Of course, the staff knew who was responsible. After the events of the last few months, no one complained about a bit of light-hearted fun, especially since Peeves was feeling so put out about been out classed in the prank stakes. Slytherin had lost spectacularly to Gryffindor in the first game of the season when Harry caught the snitch while they were winning three hundred goals to twenty-two.

Ginny Weasley was beginning to show through her robes, however. It was a short while before everyone knew she was pregnant. What took most of the senior years by surprise was that none of her brothers came to 'sort Harry out' as Seamus put it. They had assumed that after her mum and dad found out that she was pregnant the whole family would know, but that wasn't the case. Two things did happen in that meeting. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley invited James, Sirius and Remus to Christmas at the Burrow and it was agreed that Harry would take advanced classes with Dumbledore. In the larger world things were bad. While the Aurors were fighting back, there were still attacks, some serious. At least three Muggle families had been killed, and in another attack, a five year old boy had to watch as his parents were tortured.

For Dumbledore things were getting unsettled. The Guardian of Time had not shown him the event for which he had reset time for. Instead, he showed him events from the future in order for him to accept what The Guardian called 'the inevitable end.' To say that Dumbledore was intrigued was an understatement. He watched Harry triumph over Voldemort by using a simple spell to absorb residual magic- well, it was simple to all those practised in the art of Duelling. It was used after a duel where two powerful wizards had fought to 'pick up' the residual magic left behind, making those that absorbed it more powerful, that's why only the duellers themselves knew it. In essence, Harry absorbed Voldemort's magic, leaving him weak and unable to defend himself. In the end, Voldemort was stabbed repeatedly with an ordinary Muggle kitchen knife- an instrument of those he hated. He watched Harry as he followed the new Auror training programme, which involved time spent in the service of some section of Muggle defence and was unsurprised as Harry chose the air force. He watched as Harry was raised through the Auror ranks, finally making it to the head of Aurors, the youngest head of Aurors in over two centuries. Then he watched as Harry got elected Minister for Magic, the second youngest Minister for twenty years. He watched as his and Ginny's family grew to seven sons and a daughter- one more than Molly and Arthur. He watched as Ron took over as head of Aurors and Hermione settled into her new role as head of the Department of Mysteries, and as Ginny ran her Quidditch store (with eight kids, been an Auror was too demanding she had said). He saw Hagrid become headmaster of Hogwarts after McGonagall's death, and Remus Lupin in the Defence against the Dark Arts position. He saw Harry's son's reform a new era of Marauders, which surpassed their grandfather's in troublemaking, but Headmaster Hagrid always overlooked this. However, they never seemed to outdo their father in the amount of adventures they incurred. It was indeed a grand future to behold. But Dumbledore was wondering what the Guardian wanted him to accept. What was so important that he could not be shown outright? But that was something for another time, as someone knocked on the door.

Dumbledore stared across at the Minister for Magic. It seemed a very long time since the Minister's election to office. Fudges reign seemed long past, and despite all his requests, none were as strange as the one he had just received off his successor. Not in all its history had Hogwarts hosted a Muggle Prime Minister. In fact, it had never hosted any Muggle leader. And coming so soon after the events in Hogsmead. To let Muggles into the school would mean the defences would have to be lowered momentarily, which would leave Hogwarts vulnerable to attack. If Voldemort found out, which he would, they could be facing a large attack. Severus would have to report this to his master if he was to stay on his 'good' side, and keep the trust he had worked to hard to maintain. Essentially the Minister was inviting danger to Hogwarts door, and Dumbledore knew that Voldemort still had some very strong Death Eaters, though they had dealt him a blow when they had captured Narcissia Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You see, we need to get him accustomed to the idea of what's going on. Now that we have sorted out the whole thing with the Malfoy boy, it would be wise to let him see young witches and wizards in training, to meet the young of this 'hidden community' as it were. Let him experience some our ways on a small scale. Plus, he is curious about Harry Potter."

Now Dumbledore saw his real motivation. If the Muggle Prime Minister met Harry it would be expected that the Minister for Magic would meet him. But the rest of the idea was good. Dumbledore couldn't find fault with it. Reluctantly, he agreed, but on condition that it was Harry's choice who he met. As the Minister rose to leave, Dumbledore asked him what had happened to Draco Malfoy.

Smiling, the minister said, "He has been sent to live as a Muggle for a year. I believe the name of the School he is going to attend is called Smeltings. I have been led to understand it is a fine institution for boys. No doubt his family connections working to his advantage again. Narcissia will join her husband in prison, however."

Dumbledore nodded in an absent minded way.

The wedding was over and the PM had just given his speech at the reception when he noticed the other Minister standing, quiet unnoticed in a corner. He made a point of avoiding him for a while, getting a few dances in with his wife, daughter and niece before he casually walked up to him (to everyone else's eye he stumbled up to that strange looking man in the grey cloak and shabby suit).

"It's been arranged. You will proceed to the castle tomorrow," was all that was spoken before, to everyone's astonishment, the strange man disappeared with a POP.

Harry couldn't remember when he had this much fun apart from a Quidditch match. Gryffindor tower was filled with boisterous laughter at the misfortune of Malfoy's friends or associates. Less than an hour before, at breakfast, all of Malfoy's 'friends' has sprouted tusks and trunks, and many were still been attended in the infirmary. McGonagall had shouted herself hoarse at them all, as a very important Muggle was meant to be arriving that evening for a meeting with Dumbledore, a tour of the castle, and a feast. Many people speculated at whom it could be- the Queen, the US President, and the Muggle Prime Minister had all been mentioned. Things must have been serious if Dumbledore had decided to invite some high ranking Muggle politician to the castle for a meeting. But that didn't matter now, as Colin Creevy had just heard off the Fat Lady, who had heard it from a portrait in Dumbledore's office, who had heard it off the Minister for Magic, that Malfoy was to live as a Muggle for a year. Many older students were doubled up in laughter at the thought of the Slytherin Prince living as a Muggle.

The laughter was still continuing when McGonagall entered Gryffindor tower for a second time that day.

"Harry Potter, come with me please. Dumbledore wishes to see you immediately."

Harry left the common room without a word, and followed the deputy headmistress towards Dumbledore's office.

"Now Potter, you are about to meet the Muggle Prime Minister. He is a very important Muggle, and a guest of Dumbledore's, so treat him with respect. Not that I have to tell you that. Just be on your best behaviour. Nothing like this morning is to happen," she said a slight smile on her face.

With that, Harry made his way up to the office.

The Prime Minister had never seen a man, or a room like this before. They seemed to complement each other, like they had been designed to integrate perfectly. So it was that at half ten on a Saturday Morning, the Prime Minister of Great Britain sat across from Albus Dumbledore in a school for young witches and wizards, drinking what he was told was the best mead in all the wizarding world, waiting for a boy he was told represent hope for the entire wizarding and muggle worlds. About twenty minutes after the strict woman with the sever bun left, a young man entered, about the same age as the PM's daughter. From the t-shirt he wore, the Prime Minister could tell that he was rail thin with rippling muscles. His emerald eyes were watchful, cautious almost. They seemed to absorb his entire surroundings before they settled on any one person. His face was strikingly handsome, but with a tired look about it, like someone who had lost a lot at a very young age. But, despite all this, there was a mischievous glint in his eye, like he was trying to make the best of it, and succeeding too.

"Mr. Potter, this is the muggle Prime Minister. Prime Minister, this is Harry James Potter."

"How do you do Mr. Potter!" said the Prime Minister formally, extending his hand politely.

"Fine, thank you sir," replied Harry, taking the outstretched hand.

Sitting down, Dumbledore began to explain about Voldemort, Harry and the prophesy. They were still talking when Professor McGonagall came to tell them that the feast was ready.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Looking around, Harry saw young Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington talking to some of his friends. He seemed more excited about all this then anyone for some reason, and whenever he saw Dumbledore his eyes seemed to light up, with a glint in his eye that would have made Fred and George proud. The Prime Minister and the Minister for Magic sat between Professors McGonagall and Snape. Snape was taking over the Defence against the Dark Arts post, now that Dumbledore had talked one of his old colleges to come out of retirement to teach potions. Most of the Prime Ministers and Minister for Magic's entourage sat at a lower table. Percy Weasley sat surveying the hall like a lord.

Noisy chatter filled the room. The clatter of knives and forks mingled with the din. The Prime Minister was looking around, an impressed look upon his face. It was then that it happened. Everything and everybody froze. Well, almost everyone. The Guardian of time got up, stretched, and then walked up to Harry. Placing his hands on Harry's temples, he allowed their minds to mix. A strong will that was growing with each passing month. A mind fortified against hatred, malice and mistreatment. These were the things which overwhelmed the Guardians senses.

'Show me the magical line in reverse males' was all he said.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**James Andrew Potter**_

_**Jonathan Arthur Gordric Potter**_

_**Cyril Rabastian Gordric Black Potter**_

And so it went on until it finally reached Gordric Gryffindor. So, a descendent of Gryffindor had been considered for Slytherin. It wouldn't have been the first time, after all his great-grandfather was half Black. Maybe it was because it was the fact his mother married a Potter that he wasn't on the Black family tree. Truly, this was a young man fit for all houses. Suddenly, the Guardian drew away as if hit by a strong electrical current. The boy's power was still growing far beyond what the Guardian was aware off. It was an oddity that the Guardian did not know such a thing. If this was the case then the boy was going to be far more powerful than ever anticipated, whether or not The Guardian had interfered.

After a while, the Guardian lifted his hands off Harry's head and went back to his seat immediately the noise and commotion started up again. Sighing, the Guardian realised that this was going to be a very short visit for James Potter.

Ron Weasley lay in his bed after the feast and pondered all that had happened since the summer holidays began. It didn't seem real. Sirius having a son, Ginny pregnant, the Dementor attack, Malfoy living as a Muggle, a Muggle Prime Minister in Hogwarts and Harry's dad arriving from the past. He had known since the day he had befriended Harry that his life would not be in any way a normal one. Ron smiled to himself. He would not have his life any other way. However, in the bed next to him, Harry's feelings on this topic were slightly different.

_(To be continued)..._


	7. Chapter 7

A weak moon shone over a dilapidated manor house. Ever since the mysterious disappearance of the groundskeeper, a man named Frank, the garden had also fallen into disrepair. No one went near the place now. Strange hooded figures could be seen prowling the grounds at night, and any pet that went into the grounds was found dead the next morning. It had always been said that the old Riddle place was cursed. But that didn't deter Alex Wicked from straying into the grounds. Ever since he had arrived from London with his parents so his father could take up a post as a supermarket manager in a store several miles away, he had been warned about the place. But he was bored with the quiet country life. So when the opportunity arouse to prove that these backward country folk were wrong, he jumped at it. A local boy named Edward had dared him to go up to the house. Now, at nearly midnight, he stood at the creaky back door. One well placed kick to the lock and it had swung inwards. Alex brushed a strand of brow hair out of his eyes before making his way into the hall. Faintly, he swore as he heard voices upstairs. Following them, he found himself outside what appeared to be a drawing room. He stumbled. Looking down Alex saw a walking stick lying on the floor, as if dropped there in a hurry.

"Wormtail, check to see has our guest arrived," said a voice that made the sparse hairs on the back of Alex's neck stand up.

The door to the drawing room opened fully to reveal a short, balding man, who beckoned Alex in. Alex took a step into the room, while the short man came forward, grabbed his arm, and forced him forward. Normally Alex would not have taken this. He was a lot taller that this man (even at fifteen he stood at 6' 2'', and probably had more muscle in his right thumb than this man had in his arm). Normally, he would have protested, if it weren't for the figure at the other end of the room, which was equally as tall as Alex, if not taller, completely bald, with slits for nostrils and flaming red eyes. His skin was unnaturally white, as if bleached, and his fingers were far too long. If ever Alex had felt like fainting it was then. The tall man smiled a horrible leer that made Alex shiver.

"Mr. Wicked, how nice to see you. We have bee waiting to meet you. I am Lord Voldemort, my _assistant _Wormtail, and my pet," he said, indicating a large snake coiled up on the floor in front of him.

"You have a very important task to perform for me," said Voldemort.

_The Following Week..._

Ginny showered slowly. It was Sunday, and she always took an extra long shower on a Sunday. She ran a hand gently over her abdomen. There was a slight bump there now. It was just big enough to be seen under her robes. Her friends had been delighted at the news, especially Luna and Hermione, and both had begun fighting for the position of Godmother. In a strange way, she felt confident brining a child into this world, even with Voldemort lurking in the shadows. Everyone was in a brief moment of calm before the storm cascaded down upon them. Stepping out of the shower, Ginny slowly dried herself and got dressed. She had barely left the girls bathroom, when she heard Dumbledore's voice drifting towards her from down the hall.

"Why do you need to talk to them? This has very little to do with him. I realise that James, Sirius and Reamus must go back to their own time, and I have began working on a way to get them back."

Another voice said "I must talk to him. His power will grow beyond even yours. The fact that his father is here is only progressing it at an alarming rate. I have now shown you the event which will affect the rest of his life- your death. I have never said this before; I made a mistake in altering time. If you accept this I can stop certain events, and do what needs to be done. And I must ask Miss Weasley to please come out and stop hiding."

Draco Malfoy scowled. He hated this school, its uniform, its idiotic teachers and the pupils, especially that loudmouthed pig on two legs, Dursely and his henchmen who were as intelligent as Crabb and Goyle with half their brains working. If he had his wand with him, he would have cursed them into nothingness. Now another boy, Wicked, had taken to shadowing him everywhere. Bloody Muggles. Slowly, he made his way into the shower room. Sunday mornings always meant sports, and Draco was covered in mud, after having his first experience of football. He had been the but of every joke made that morning. Stripping off, he stepped into the shower, and spent the better part of twenty minutes making sure he was completely clean. He was so obsessed that he failed to notice that another shower had been turned on. It was only when he stepped out of his shower and heard another one been turned off that he realised he wasn't alone. Turning around, he saw Alex Wicked wrapping a towel around himself. The other boy sneered at Malfoy, turning his left forearm towards him. It was then that Malfoy saw it. The Dark Mark. Draco began to back away, more aware then ever that he was wearing only a towel, and totally without a wand or any other means of defending himself. In one swift movement, Alex had covered the space between them, and landing the palm of his hand square in Draco's chest, sent him sprawling onto his back. He then placed the sole of his foot on Draco's throat, choking him. Alex smiled.

"The Dark lord doesn't like failures, Malfoy. Know this before you die, he dearly wishes that he could kill you, but the ministry defences mean no wizard can enter this school unless granted ministry permission. Even though it pains him to use a Muggle that is something he has to do. Personally I don't want to do this, but my family is too important to me, and I _won't _fail. Say hello to your parents when you see them, which should be soon."

Then the world went black.

While this was happening, a figure walked briskly towards the shower room. While he walked, the school uniform he was wearing changed smoothly into a suit. He was a young man in appearance. Stopping outside the wash room, he removed his sunglasses, and then entered. The door thudded off the wall, startling the boy inside. The boy was standing over another, his foot on his throat. Upon seeing that he was caught in the act he backed away from the prone figure. Smiling the man said- "Looks like I arrived just in time."

The Gryffindor Common room was empty apart from Harry and James Potter, James and Sirius Black, Remus Lupine and Albus Dumbledore. They all sat in silence. They had bee told that they were waiting for someone to arrive, but they weren't told who. The time seemed to pass even slower than normal. Finally a young man entered through the portrait hole. The Muggle clothes he was wearing reminded Harry of some sort of bank manager at a very large bank, even though he looked very young. Looking at him reminded Harry of someone. Who did he know with copper coloured hair and blue eyes? Or that face? Then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid? That face reminded him of Nearly Headless Nick.

"The Muggle, a boy named Alex, is now been checked over by Madam Ponfrey. He is a little disorientated. Mr. Malfoy will make a full recovery. Apparently the Muggle boy was acting on Voldemort's orders. I believe that now would be a good time to reveal who I am."

An hour later, and with a little explanation from Dumbledore, the Guardian had told his story. Everyone sat in silence contemplating his words. Harry was stunned. His last link to Sirius was fake. James Black was never meant to exist.

"I will give you an opportunity Harry, which I have rarely given to anyone. I will let you see what your life would have been like if Voldemort have never killed your parents. In fact, I will let you live your life as if Voldemort had never existed. You will have all your memories from this life and from that other life. One week. That is the length of time I will give you. Once that time is up, I will let you make another decision- will you go back in time to prepare your parents for Voldemort's attack. I will give you some time to decide."

"Are you sure that was a wise decision to give Harry that option?" Dumbledore asked as they left the Common Room.

"As I have told you, there are numerous realities for anyone one person, therefore numerous decisions they can make. But I can safely say Harry will make only the one which he sees as his destiny when the time comes."

Elsewhere, Voldemort himself stalked the Riddle Manor, fully aware of the failure the Muggle boy had incurred. Around him his faithful Death Eaters had gathered.

"My Lord, it couldn't be helped. There was a wizard at the school other than Malfoy. The boy wouldn't be able to finish the job."

"Are you sticking up for a MUGGLE? INCOMPATENCE AND COWERDICE, WHY DO YOU SURROUND ME IN ABUNDANCE? CAN I TRUST NO ONE TO FULFILL MY WILL? You are all WEAK. That Muggle got closer to doing my will than any one of you unworthy animals. But even he failed. Not even Luscious Malfoy could do my will. MALFOY, of all people! I would have said anyone of you except Malfoy would have failed, my most loyal and trustworthy follower. His son MUST DIE! That is my final word. I don't care how many of you die trying to do it."

_(To be continued…)_


	8. Chapter 8

If you have read my story Evolution, you will be aware that a couple of months ago, my computer got a virus. When it did, I lost all the chapters I had written up for this, and other stories. Since then, I have been busy with other works and haven't had time to come back to this one. If anyone would wish to see this story continued, please leave ideas of where you would like it to go in a review of the story, since my PM system is down. All the best, Freddyburns.


	9. authors note

If you have read my story Evolution, you will be aware that a couple of months ago, my computer got a virus. When it did, I lost all the chapters I had written up for this, and other stories. Since then, I have been busy with other works and haven't had time to come back to this one. If anyone would wish to see this story continued, please leave ideas of where you would like it to go in a review of the story, since my PM system is down. All the best, Freddyburns.


End file.
